Scares, Terrors, and Nightmares and LOVE!
by Maeve Donovan
Summary: She was there for the same reason as he was. She was a young genius, just like himself. She was beautiful. She stood in front of Alex Blake's class, facing the class as she spoke. She's 26 and has an IQ of 189. Her name is Patricia Thompson, and Spencer Reid found himself slowly falling in love with her. Eight and a haft months later, they're living together and are engaged.


**A/N: This Fanfic has been written as a gift for my dear older sister... I hope you enjoy everyone enjoys it though!**

**~SMTK**

* * *

_(...Patricia's Dream *in past tense*...)_

_Patricia walked into the BAU, heading over to Spencer's desk to get the last of his stuff. The young widow never saw this coming, she and Spencer had just gotten married and now he was gone. Patricia walked a normal pace, but everything seemed to be moving slowly, she ran her hands down her long black dress to smooth out the wrinkles in it. The 26 year old woman stopped at her late husband's desk, she stood next to Spencer Reid's desk. That's right, Spencer Reid was her husband, and she was his wife, but now Spencer was dead. Patricia looked up to see Derek Morgan, "How you holdin' up?" he asked her, his voice sounded distant._

_"Not too good." Patricia said, her own voice sounded like it was miles away, she was still wearing her sunglasses to hide her red-rimmed eyes, she knew her cheeks were probably tear-stained, "We were married for less then a week."_

_"It wouldn't have been any different-" Derek started_

_"If we'd been married longer, I know, I just wish-" Patricia stopped_

_"You just wish what?" Derek asked, he had a softness in his tone toward her._

_"I wish he could've met his child." Patricia finished, "I'm five weeks pregnant."_

* * *

(...real life *in present tense*...)

That's when Patricia bolts up in bed, she quickly looks around and her eyes land on her sleeping fiance, she starts to calm down as Spencer stirs awake.

Spencer slowly wakes, "What's wrong?" he asks in a sleepy and groggy voice.

"Nothing." Patricia whispers, "Go back to sleep, I'm fine."

Spencer sits up and he wraps his arms around Patricia, "You're shaking, I don't think that's fine."

Patricia sighs some, "What time is it?" she asks in a soft voice.

Spencer looks at the clock on the nightstand as Patricia rubs her eyes, "Quarter to six."

"Oh good, I can get up." Patricia says and pulls out of his arms and gets out of bed.

"Now if I would've said quarter to five you would've laid back down with me." Spencer starts.

"Did you remember to set the clocks ahead an hour?" Patricia asks.

"Yes." Spencer says, chuckling in a sleepy way.

"Alright, I'm going to get dressed and go for a run." Patricia says as she pulls off her tank top and shorts she wore to bed.

Spencer smiles as he looks at his fiance, "Why do you run every morning?"

"I like running."

"Yes, but it confuses me, you said you were never in track."

"When I was 15 I started walking every single morning, I'd walk a mile, then I started to jog it, then run it, I wanted to start getting in shape and stay that way."

Spencer nods, "you told me."

"Then why does it confuse you?"

"Why not run in the evening?"

"Then I'd be tired."

Spencer chuckles, "Now why didn't I think of that?"

Patricia smiles as she slips on a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, she then crawls onto the bed and places a kiss on Spencer's lips.

Spencer ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer.

Patricia pulls back, "Spence, I've got to-"

"You choose to." Spencer interjects

Patricia sighs some, and smiles, "I want to go on my run."

Spencer sighs and looks at her with his brown eyes, giving her his best puppy dog eyes that he's only used on her.

Patricia smiles as she pulls on a jacket, "I'll make it up to you later."

Spencer chuckles.

Patricia goes for her run, she runs seven blocks to a bus station, and takes a bus to Walmart. She knew why she was going to Walmart and knew why she didn't tell Spencer that she was going to Walmart. She quickly walks to the pharmacy, she looks for an EPT [Early Pregnancy Test] she finds it within minutes, she then goes to the checkout.

She was in and out of Walmart within ten minutes, and most of that time was spent looking for the EPT.

Patricia walks outside, tucking the EPT in her jacket pocket when she hears someone yell her nickname.

"Patty?" a female voice yells

Patricia looks around, looking for where the voice came from when her eyes land on a blonde woman with a child on her hip and a man walking with her, she jogs over to them, "Hey, JJ, Will, Henry." she smiles at each of them, "How are you guys?"

"Good, what brings you to Walmart?" JJ asks.

"Um..."

"Sorry, shouldn't have asked, is Spence with you?"

"No, he's at home."

JJ nods, "Do you need a ride home? We just got done in the store."

"No, I think I'll walk."

JJ frowns some, "Its close to three miles."

Patricia shrugs, "It's okay...Spencer doesn't know I came."

JJ frowns a bit more. Will had walked to there truck.

"Could you keep a secret until I find out for sure?"

JJ nods some, "Maybe...depends on the secret."

"I think I might be pregnant."

JJ's eyes went wide.

"I told him I was going for a run, I ran to the bus station and took a bus here."

"Well we could give you a ride, at least to the bus station you got on the bus from."

Patricia smiles some, "Sure...if you don't mind."

"Nope, not at all." JJ says with a smile, an leads Patricia to there truck.

JJ puts Henry in his car seat behind the driver's seat, then gets in the passenger's side.

Patricia gets in the back seat.

Will was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Patty needs to be dropped off at the bus station a few blocks from Spence's place." JJ says to Will, smiling.

Will nods and drives Patricia to the bus station.

Patricia runs to Spencer's apartment, wondering if he was still there or if he went to the BAU.

Walking in the apartment, she smells something that makes her stomach turn, but she doesn't feel the need to vomit, "Spencer?" she calls into the house, standing very close to the door.

Spencer rushes in from the kitchen, "Hey."

Patricia smiles, "Hey...what's that smell? Are you cooking?"

Spencer nods, smiling.

"Oh no...this can't be good." Patricia jokes as she walks to the kitchen

* * *

**Want to read more? Want to yell at me? Want to favorite it? Want to follow it? Want to review?...Well, you should do the last one, at least, and maybe the last three and the first one, I don't think you should yell at me...you'd have to yell at your laptop and I wouldn't really hear you...Anyway, please REVIEW!**


End file.
